Pride and Prejudice USUK PruCan
by DolmaafAmlod
Summary: Ever gotten the thought that Mr Darcy is extremely much alike England? Well I did so I wrote Pride and Prejudic Hetalia Style! Pairings. USUK, PruCan, Sufin, Dennor, HongIce, Gerita, Rochu, One-sided Austria/England, Hungary/Romania. Will publish this after my birthday so this is just a teaser to see if anyone got interested! See yah in a month!
1. Chapter 1

Rolelist for USUK/PruCan Pride and Prejudice

The Bennets.

Mr. Bennet: Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) Because the nordics were the right amound of people for things to work out, also he has kind of the same personality.

Mrs. Bennet: Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) Because there is no Berwald without his wife, who is perfect for the roll of matchmaking also the Nordics did find the American brothers before England and France.

Jane: Matthew Williams (Canada)Because he's A: Alfred's much calmer brother but also much more romantic and likely to have a relatioship like the one Jane has with Mr. bingly.

Elizabeth: Alfred F Jones (America) Perhaps not that much like Elizabeth but, still he has so similarities...

Mary: Lukas Nielssen (Norway)Because he is perfect for the roll!

Kitty: Matthias Kohler (Denmark) Perhaps not all perfect but loud and obnoxious and causes a lot of trouble. I think i got the sisters right.

Lydia: Eirikur Nielssen (Iceland) Because he's the youngest.

Mr. Collins: Ivan Braginsky (Russia) Because the unforgivable pairing called RusAm.  
Mrs. Bennets sister: Elizaveta Hedervary (Hungary) Only for the reason that they seem to be friends and they are from the same language family.

Mrs. Bennets sisters husband: Adrian Cernea (Romania) Seriously don't ask. I would have taken Austria but he was needed elsewhere so my sister suggested that she had read somewhere that she was shipped with this guy.

Bingleys.

Mr Bingley: Gilbert Weilschmidt (Prussia) Because he's awesome.

Ms. Bingley: Roderich Edelstein (Austria) Because he's a bitch and i needed someone who could be shipped with England. And he's related to Gilbert.

Mrs. Bingley: Ludwig Weilschmidt (Germany) Because he's Gilbert's brother.

Mrs. Bingleys husband: Feliciano Vargas (Italy) Gerita! No just because Feli is the husband it doesn't mean that he's topping (god no).

Darcy.

Mr. Darcy: Arthur Kirkland (England) BECAUSE HE'S FREAKING PERFECT!

Mr Darcys sister: Marie Kirkland/Bonnefoy (Seychelles) Because she's his only younger sister.

Lady Catherine: Scott Kirkland (Scotland)Because he and Alfred hate eachother and Scot is related to Arthur.

Lady Catherine's daughter: Kim Kirkland (Ireland) Because he/she's the sister of Scotland.

Lucas.

Mr Lucas: Kiku Honda (Japan)Because of China.

Mrs Lucas: Mei-Mei Wang (Taiwan) Because of China.

Miss Lukas/ Mrs Collins: Yao Wang (China)Because he's marrying Ivan!

Mr Wickham: Charlie Kirkland (Hong Kong)Because he's marrying Iceland and is connected to Arthur.

SO I KNOW THERE IS A FEW CRACKPAIRINGS BUT AT THE END OF THE NEXT MONTH YOU WILL HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!


	2. Chapter 2: A family introduction

**A/N: Sorry this is not the real beginning either but as I was writing I realized that I needed to make it clear just who is who and such and how they all ended up in this very happy family. The real first chapter will probably be up at the end och next week at the latest but until then you will have to do with this as a second teaser. Reviews are always loved! **

IT is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife or a husband  
However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters.  
No seriously let's cut to the subject. Tino Väinämöinen was in many ways like the other mothers in the neighborhood that heard the news of the young, single, man that had moved in on Hetalia Park. Like the others, Tino was sure that one of the five children in the Oxenstierna/Väinämöinen/Kohler /Jones/Williams family would undoubtedly be the lucky one. But I'm sure you can all figure out what he was like later. Let's focus on what separated Tino's family from the others. First fact was that both Tino and Mr Berwald Oxenstierna were both men. Despite heavy complaints from their family Berwald had chosen the shorter male in favor of some pretty woman. Tino didn't complain as he loved the other dearly and was all but willing to be called wife for the rest of his life. A few years into their marriage, their lives changed.

Tino could barely contain his excitement as he walked through the crowd in London. He so badly wanted to grab Berwald's hand to direct his attention to the things he saw but he knew that it would cause trouble. The people in their village might have accepted them as they were, but he didn't trust the Londeners to be just as accepting. Berwald walked calmly at his side, a small smile grazing his lips at his wife's excitement. He carefully led the shorter through the crowd, guiding him to his family-home. They were just a bit away when something new caught Tino's attention causing him to stop. Berwald was about to see what it was when Tino bolted of through the crowd.  
"T'n!" Berwald called out in alarm and hurried after the other.  
It was hard with the crowd being thick and Tino somehow managing to sick-sack through it. He felt his heartbeat pick up it's pace when Tino suddenly left the crowd to run down one of the more dark alleyways. Berwald followed without hesitation. It was darker here. Colder. He scrunched his nose disgust at the smells that rose to his nose and had to swallow hard to get rid of the nausea. He turned a corner and just barely managed to see Tino disappearing around another.  
"T'n'" Berwald called again, carefully avoiding the homeless lying in the alley.  
"Berwald! Hurry!" Tino called back, only causing Berwald to panic further.  
When he turned the corner he found a Tino smiling widely at something in his arms. When he walked closer he found that it was a small, very dirty, dog. Tino smiled widely, with muddy paw-prints all over his fine shirt.  
"Look Su-San! I found a dog."  
"I c'n s' th't." Berwald answered.  
"Can I keep him?" Tino asked with hopeful eyes. Berwald couldn't really say no to those eyes so he nodded, earning a squeel of joy from Tino.  
"C'm' 'n T'n, w' n'd t' g't b'ck h'm." Berwald said, casting an eye over his shoulder. He was strong and all but he could only take on so many. As if on cue, a bottle broke further down the alley and a man laughed wildly. Then there was the sound of footsteps against the moist ground. Berwald pushed Tino and the dog behind him swiftly and readied himself to defend those he cared about. And the dog. The footsteps grew closer and Berwald could hear that there were two of them. And then, from another corner came two children. The two instantly stopped at the sight of the man towering above them. The one with shorter hair stepped before the other and said in a shaky voice.  
"I-I... d-don't come near us! I-I'm strong enough to t-take down an army!"  
At the sight of the two children, Tino instantly left his place behind Berwald. The two boys were almost identical, save for on of them having slightly longer and curlier hair. Still with the dog in his arms, Tino knelt down before the two.  
"What are you doing here all alone, children?"  
"None, of your business." the boy at front spat.  
"How old are you?" Tino asked softly.  
"Five." the other boy whispered.  
"Well were are you're parents?"  
Berwald tended to forget that Tino trully believed that all children had a loving family. These two however were clearly street-children, although surprisingly young. He would have expected them to be in an orphanage or already dead.  
"They're gone." the first replied.  
Tino turned his head to Berwald and gave him his greatest puppy-look. Berwald knew what he wanted and had it not been for those eyes he might have said no. Instead he just sighed and nodded warily. Tino smiled widely at him before turning to the children.  
"What's your names?" he asked.  
"I'm Alfred Jones and this is my brother Matthew Williams."  
"Alfred, Matthew, would you like to come to our home and join us when we leave London?"  
Alfred and Matthew both nodded eagerly.  
"Then welcome to the family!"

Tino shivered at the cold and pulled his coat closer around himself and six-year old Matthew. Berwald did something similar with Alfred. He waved a final goodbye to his friend Mei-Mei who they had been visiting for Christmas before getting into the cart. It was still slightly chilly but they were offered some protection from the wind by the four walls of the cart. Matthew and Alfred were fast asleep in their parents' arms, causing Tino to smile adoringly. Berwald smiled as well, although not as widely.  
"They are angels, don't you think?" Tino whispered over the noise of the carts wheels.  
"Y's." Berwald replied.  
Tino sighed happily and leaned his head to the side so he could look out at the blizzard. Suddenly his face fell and he screeched out.  
"Stop the cart!"  
Fortunately the driver heard his command and pulled to a halt.  
"T'n?" was the only thing Berwald managed to ask before Tino had lunged himself out of the cart and straight into the darkness.  
"St'y h'r." he instructed the twins who had woken up at their mother's screech.  
Matthew nodded groggily and watched as their father as well hurried out in the storm. Tino was almost impossible to see in the darkness but Berwald finally managed to see a flash of white to his right. He found Tino kneeling in the snow in front of something. When he stepped closer he found that it was two children not much younger than Alfred and Matthew. The younger one clung desperately to the others shirt while the other lay still in the snow. When Berwald finally reacted, Tino had already, with some effort, scooped both of them into his arms and hurried back to the cart. He stopped and looked at Berwald with a worried look for a moment. Berwald knew that look, and without responding he released Tino from the younger of the two. The moment they were both in, Berwald yelled for the driver to hurry home while Tino was busy trying to frantically bring some warmth into the motionless child. Without thinking Berwald took his coat and wrapped it around the crying child and finally got a good look at them. The younger one, could barely be above three years old, with dark blue eyes, and almost silvery hair. He was pale and looked about terrified. The other boy lay still unconscious with his eyes closed and pale blond hair falling into his face. Matthew remained surprisingly calm during all this, but Alfred had sat up to look at the crying child.  
"What's your name?" he asked curiously.  
The child stopped crying in surprise to look at the other. He didn't answer though.  
"Eirikur." A voice suddenly mumbled.  
All turned to the other child who was steadily being warmed up as much as possible by Tino.  
"Eirikur." the child repeated.  
"Lukie." the other child responded and stretched his skinny arms towards the other.  
The child smiled when he saw the other before his dark blue eyes rolled back again and he fainted.

Many hours later, Tino sat at the first floor in front of the lit fireplace with Lukie and Eirikur resting in his lap, wrapped in blankets. He stroked their hair softly while humming some old lullaby. The two boys slept peacefully with one hand gripping onto the other. Lukie's other hand lay fisted at his side as though he had something there. Curious Tino reached over and pried his hand open. Inside he found a cross-pin of gold. The needle had pricked a small hole in his palm from how hard he must have gripped onto it but it wasn't bleeding much. Just little droplet which Tino easily wiped away. He looked up when he heard someone descend down the stairs. Berwald soon entered with two cups of coffee. Tino smiled gratefully and let go of Lukie's hand who instantly returned its grip on the pin.  
"I kn'w wh't y' th'nk." Berwald whispered as he sat in a chair by the fire.  
Tino looked back at him pleadingly.  
"We can't just throw them out." he whispered desperately.  
Berwald sighed. How was it that he really couldn't resist Tino.  
"'f n'n l'ks f'r th'm I s'p's' w' d'nt h'v a ch'c."  
Tino beamed at him before placing a kiss to both foreheads.  
"Welcome to the family.

"Boys, don't run too far!" Tino called frantically after the slowly disappearing twelve year old boys. Berwald only chuckled taking Tino's hand in his own.  
"Th'y'll b' f'n." he muttered.  
Eirikur and Lukas was walking on either side of the couple, Eirikur clutching Berwald's free hand and Lukas reading a book, barely wasting the scenery a second glance. It had been Tino's idea to take a trip down to the beach and let the children have some fun in the waves but he clearly seemed to regret letting Alfred loose in the wild. Matthew shrieked as he was tackled by his brother. The two wrestled in the moist sand causing seagulls to leave in flight. The adults watched fondly and the sound seemed to catch even Lukas' interest. His usually blank face suddenly turned into a slight frown. He looked up at his father before pointing at something in the distant.  
"What is that, father?"  
Berwald and Tino followed his finger to see something lying in the sand covered in red, looking remotely human. With a much deeper frown, Berwald let go of Eirikur's hand and started into a jog towards the figure. At closer inspection he found that it was indeed just a child. He looked to be perhaps ten with messy blonde hair covered in blood and sticking to his forehead. He had a cut at the side of his skull and if the blood in the center his shirt was anything to go by, he had a much worse wound at his chest. Witout waiting for Tino to get there, he ripped his coat of to place it around the boy, before picking him up in his arms.  
"T'n' w' n'd t'g'!" he called quickly.  
Tino nodded as soon as he saw the boy and started to call for the other four children. They were all hurrying home within the next few minutes.

When the doctor finally arrived at their place, Tino was at the verge of hysterics. He had done his best to treet the wounds but it seemed like nothing would work. Once they had gotten the boy into a bed (Tino and Berwald's to be precise) they discovered some other painful wounds at his chest, back and legs. The doctor spent a long time in the room and when he finally came out he could only say that he'd done his best. Tino and Berwald thanked the man before going to bed. The boys wounds had been cared for properly but he was yet to awake. Therefor, in fear of disturbing his injuries, the couple slept in separate rooms with Lukas and Eirikur. They both woke up with another boy cuddle up close to them.  
It was two days later that the boy finally opened a pair of clear blue eyes. He clearly freaked out seeing as he was in stranger surroundings. Tino was sitting at his side with a wet rag that he was currently dampening his forehead with.

"Hvor er jag?" he rasped out.  
Tino frowned.  
"Sorry, do you speak English?" he asked softly, not being able to understand what he said.  
"Little." he rasped out in a very accented English.  
"I'm Tino." he said, pointing at himself.  
"Matthias." the boy replied hesitantly.  
Berwald stood in the doorway and watched the two interact. He had seen that look of pure affection in Tino's eyes before. The way he smiled warmly at the boy. The way he gently pushed him down onto the bed when he tried to get up, and brushed away his bangs. Carefully he moved to the bed next to his 'wife'. At first, Matthias stared at him in horror but the reassuring smile, Tino was giving him, calmed him down.  
"Wh'r 'r y' fr'm?"  
Matthias frowned in confusion causing Tino to giggle.  
"Where are you from?" he translated.  
"Danmark." he replied.  
"C'n y' t'll 's wh't h'p'nd.  
"Can you tell us what happened?"  
Matthias shook his head.  
"W'r 'r y'r p'rnts."  
"Where are your parents?"  
Matthias looked down at his folded hands.  
"No here."  
Tino and Berwald exchanged a short look.  
"W'ld y' l'k t' st'y w'th 's?"  
Tino smiled brightly at his husband and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Matthias, would you like to be a part of our family?"  
Matthias only understood bits of it but he understood enough. With a wide smile he nodded eagerly only to find himself pulled into a warm hug.  
"Welcome to the family!"

**I know I suck at ending but you get the picture righ? If not I just take it real quickly. Tino and Berwald are openly gay in their surprisingly openminded village but have no children. During a travell to London they stumble upon the two orphan brother Alfred and Matthew as well as little Hanatamago. A year later during christmas Tino sees a shape in the snow that he recognizes as a child. Not caring for his own health he hurries out to find whoever it is. He finds the disowned children Lukas and Eirikur who were thrown out in the blizzard for angering their very cruel parents. Six years later during a visit to the beach Lukas sees something at the waterline. They discover that it's Matthias, who lost his mother when he was a child and lost his father when they went on a boat to England and the Matthias fell of. And now they live happily together and we can finally begin our journey...**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this isn't the continuation...**

**I'm just wondering if there's anyone outthere who is good at drawing manga who would like to cooperate with me in a thing I'm working on. The basic story is about three friends trying to suceed in their dream of becoming rockstars!**

**Please contact me if your interested, there will be Yaoi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is short? Is it long? I don't know all I know that it's belated and that i'm posting it when i should be working, enjoy!**

* * *

Tino more or less ran home from church with his blue coat fluttering in the wind. He jumped over a pig that was blocking his way, ducked beneath the arms of two men talking and somehow managed to slide beneath a horse without catching as much as a speck of mud on the flawless coat. In a final snap of madness he jumped over the hedge only to grab onto a nearby branch and swing himself through an open window and land smoothly in Berwald's library.  
"Berwald! Huge news!" He shreiked out in excitement not the slightest out of breath from the run.  
Berwald nodded absentmindedly, not taking his eyes of the book he was reading. Tino frowned cutely.  
"Well don't you want to know what?" he asked indignantly.  
"'m s'r y'll t'll m' 'th'r w'y." Berwald replied calmly.  
Tino pouted but refused to say anything. After a while Berwald smiled fondly.  
"D' t'll m' T'n." he said finally earning himself the brightest smile possible.  
"Oh Su-san! It's amazing! Someone has finally rented Hetalia Mansion!"  
Berwald raised his eyebrows. Hetalia mansion was the finest place in the entire neighbourhood so whoever it was must have been quite rich.  
"According to Eduard who knows everything there is to know on this earth, it's a young man called Gilbert Weilschmidt and he earns 5000 a year!" he shrieked out in joy. "Oh and that's not even the best part!"  
Berwald could see his wife bursting with excitement so he nodded calmly for him to continue.  
"Eduard found out from Mei-Mei who heard it from Felix that Mr. Weilschmidt is single and totally gay!"  
Berwald had a feeling he knew where this was going but he kept it to himself.  
"Wh't h's th't g't t' d' w'th 's?" he asked as a way to confirm his suspicions.  
"You have to go visit him so he can marry one of our boys of course!"  
So Berwald's suspicions were correct.  
"'s th't wh' h's h'r?"  
Tino knew he was only messing with him now and pouted sourly at him.  
"L'ts n't t'lk m'r 'f th's d'r. 'ts 'lm'st t'm f'r d'nn'r.  
Tino pouted for the remaining of the evening and refused to even waste Berwald a glance. Berwald only chuckled while the five children stared at them in confusing.

Picture yourself a child who has been told not to make a sound and sit in the couch and be polite with guests, who isn't allowed any cake and has to eat a spoon of very bitter medicine. Is it even possible to imagine? It was those words anyway that Alfred used to describe his mother, the following afternoon as they were all joined in the living-room. Lukas was reading, Matthias was bothering Eirikur, the twins were engrossed in a game of chess, Berwald was reading the newspaper, Hanatamago was snoozing at his feet and Tino sat curled up in an armchair with that very sour expression on his face.  
"I heard Kiku and Mei-Mei are hosting a ball this weekend." Alfred said to break the tension that was originating around Tino. Matthew noted his brother's attempt and continued.  
"Yeah, I heard so too." It was barely above a whisper and so it was ignored.  
"Yes dear I know that it's a ball this weekend. We are invited, remember?"  
One knew he was horrid mood if he was snappy at the children. Alfred, not very good at reading the atmosphere, only continued.  
"Yao told me that even Mr. Weilschmidt was coming with his four guests."  
"How nice." Tino replied through gritted teeth.  
"I know right maybe one of them likes Mattie!"  
"I'm sure they would however they are none of our concern as we are not yet introduced to them yet."  
"I don't think anyone would really care. We are all guys after all." Matthew mumbled as he seized in on Alfred's king. He went yet again unheard. Matthias piped in.  
"I hear Mr. Weilschmidt's brother is really hot."  
That seemed to be the final straw.  
"Enough of that silly Mr. Weilschmidt! I don't want to hear another word about him. I detest that man!" Tino shrieked out in sheer protest at his husbands reluctance to do as he wished. Berwald semi-smirked and pulled the now standing Tino into his arms so the shorter was cuddling in his lap. Tino strugled angrily at first, still not willing to forgive the other.  
"'m s'rr t' h'r y' f'll th't w'y. Th'n I w'ldn't h'v v's'td h'm."  
Tino turned around to face the other.  
"You visited him?"  
"Th' v'r' s'm d'y y' 'sk'd m' t'."  
"Really?" Tino's smile was returning to it's usual bright one as he now turned so he was completely facing the other.  
"'ll 'ntr'd'c y' t' th'm th's s't'rd'y." Berwald said with another semi-smile.  
Tino shrieked in joy and started attacking the other with kisses. When he finally calmed down again he stared into Berwald's blue eyes.  
"You just love teasing me, don't you?"  
"S'r d'." was Berwald's only response before he conected their lips into a slow, much more passionate kiss.

They didn't know it then, but that simple sweet action from Berwald would result in all five boys being married within the span of two years. And it all started on Kiku's and Mei-Mei's ball. Gilbert stared up at the house with a loopsided grin.  
"It's a little smaller than the mansion but it looks awesome to me!"  
"Ve~ is this the stables?" Gilbert's brother in law, Feliciano said in confusion.  
"I'm afraid this is the house itself." his cousin Roderich replied with a disdainful sniff.  
"Ve~ Is that true Ludwig?" Feliciano looked up at Gilbert's brother.  
"Ja, it is."  
Gilbert laughed out loud when he saw the almost horrified look on Feli's face.  
"Come on now, it'll be fun!"  
"In what way will this be fun?" a thick British accent asked tensely as the last of his guests stepped out of the cart. He was short, with messy blond hair, thick eyebrows arched together in a frown, and piercing green eyes.  
"Come now Kirkland don't be like that! Maybe you find some hot guy who might be willing to fuck you."  
Arthur shot him a withering glare that would have caused many courageous men to shiver.  
"You know bloody well that I would never do such a disgusting thing." he growled at the albino, subconsciously reaching for any kind of weapon he could use to harm the other.  
Gilbert laughed nervously and decided it was better to get into a more public place.  
"So anyway I'm gonna be totally awesome tonight so try to not to embarrass me too much."  
"It's more likely you, who will embarrass yourself and everyone else."  
Gilbert just ignored him and continued.  
"Maybe there's some awe...some peo...ple..." his words died down in his throat at the thing he caught sight of.  
He was beautiful with curly blond hair, glasses, a little curl at the top of his head that defied gravity, amazing smile. He had started to make his way through the crowd towards him without noticing it, not letting him out of his sight for a second. With a confused look the other's followed only vaguely guessing who had caught his eyes. On closer distance Gilbert could now make out more details. He had an amazing face, only slightly shorter than himself, a nice body and not too well-built but not too scrawny either. Finally he lifted his red eyes enough to look into his eyes. Gilbert couldn't really find a decent color to define those kind amazing eyes. A lesser person would just say they were blue but that was not enough. A fleeting look would say they were perhaps purple but that wasn't either all correct. They were the sky just after the sun had set but before it had completely darkened. No not even that suficed to define those eyes.  
"...you sir?"  
It took Gilbert a moment to process that the angel had spoken. He shook his head in confusion.  
"Wha?" he mumbled.  
"Can I help you sir?" the boy repeated with a sweet smile.  
"I...um...well...hehe...ehm..." the rest of his useless blabbering died down when the boy giggled. The sweetest sound in the world.  
_I'm in love._


	5. Chapter 5

**Key faithfull readers. With a lot going on in school and generally lack of inspiration I will be putting all my work on ice until I can catch up on life again. Don't worry I ****_will_********continue all of my stories but apparently I'm not very good at working under pressure so I'm going to finish it first before I post it. Feel free to send a review if you like my stories and also if you have suggestions for any other good fan fictions. Take care / DolmaafAmlod **


End file.
